themkfanonrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Joji
"Warning: High VOLTAGE!" -Joji's battlecry in Mortal Kombat (2011) Joji is a fanmade character in the Mortal Kombat fighting series. He was created in 2015 and was the second character of the creator's to be a relative of a canon character. About Joji: Joji is the son of Raiden and lives well up to his father's name. While he is not as strong, Joji is much more brutal in combat and delights in smiting those who threaten Earthrealm. He is famous for his distinctive entrances, careening across the sky and screaming into the night. However, despite his brash and outspoken nature in public matters, Joji is a different person in private. He is one of the Sky Temple's top trainers, where he guides newcomers and turns them into skilled fighters. He was granted ownership of the Sky Temple's dungeon by Raiden. With close allies and family members, a much different side to him is shown. One day, when he is of age, he may follow Raiden's footsteps and become the protector of Earthrealm. Appearance: Unlike Raiden and the other Lesser Gods, Joji's human form is the only form he has. It is that of a young adult male with medium length black hair slicked into a pompadour, opaque eyes that glow blue with electricity, ear gauges, wearing commonly a white tank top or a black, spike studded leather jacket with jeans and boots. On formal occasions, this can change to clothings similar to what Raiden or Fujin wear. Trademarks: * In the original creator's art style, his completely round eyes make him unique amongst the other characters that she has made. * His pompadour. * He is sometimes named "Kidd", or "Kidd Thunder", who he was originally inspired by. Combat characteristics: Powers and abilities Joji shares a majority of his abilities with Raiden, even more complex abilities such as being able to heal ain't electricity, being able to materialise into pure electricity and summoning storms. He is strong, but upon death, he cannot resurrect himself automatically and thus needs to have another party do so for him. Fatalities: Home-Run: Joji brandishes his baseball bat and swings it hard into the opponent's head, completely decapitating them and sending the head flying. Blitz: Joji repeatedly punches and kicks his opponent in a flurry of electrically charged blows until they explode. Brutalities: (WORK IN PROGRESS) Quotes: Mid fight/ Round win ( Mortal Kombat X): "Are you even trying?" "Hair's still looking good, but I can't say the same for your face!" "Wapow!" "Lick my boot!" "Pow!" "Oh yeah!" "Bonk!" "You're gonna need more than a doctor after this!" (To D'Vorah) "Go home, ladybitch." (To Liu Kang/ Kung Lao) "I am Raiden's son!" (To Shinnok) "Back to the retirement home with this one!" (To Cassie Cage) "You look hot in that position." (To Jaqcui Briggs) "You're not as hot as your friend." Between rounds: (To Kotal Kahn) "Even I'm more of a God than you!" (To Raiden) "How was that, dad?" (To female opponents) "Ladies, ladies, there's enough of me to go around!" "What's wrong? Gonna cry?" "Go home while you have the chance, will you? Brutality: "Wowza!" "Clean up on aisle four." "Hahaha! I'm on fire!" Trivia: * According to one of his MKX interactions, Joji has officially been barred from any Mortal Kombat tournaments unless it is an absolute emergency. * Joji was inspired by Kidd Thunder, a character who debuted in MKII who was summoned by Raiden as a friendship. He is sometimes referred to as Kidd because of this by both other characters and users, the name itself has been used as a public alias for Joji, similar to Johnny Cage being a stage name for John Carlton. * Joji is the step-brother of Lady Raijin. *According to the original creator, Joji is 19000 years old, the godly equivalent of 19 in her fanmade works.